Pertanyaan
by Maki Okita
Summary: "Apa kau pernah melakukan seks?" Serentetan kalimat berakhiran tanya itu membuat mata onyx Shikamaru membulat sempurna.[Side-story Love] ShikaSaku. RnR please!


Pertanyaan © Maki Okita

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Diksi tak beraturan, Bahasa tak sesuai EYD, Typo's dan lain sebagainya.

Bagi yang tak menyukai pairing ShikaSaku harap segera menyingkir.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

...

"Apa kau pernah melakukan seks?"

Serentetan kalimat berakhiran tanya itu membuat mata onyx Shikamaru membulat sempurna. Pemuda yang memiliki IQ lebih dari 200 itu menatap syok gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang duduk bersila dihadapannya.

Apapula ini. Kenapa gadisnya yang polos mendadak melontarkan pertanyaan berated M seperti ini?

Otak jenius Shikamaru mendadak beku.

 _Ino sialan, pasti pirang tukang gossip yang mempengaruhi gadis polosnya ini!_

Ingatkan Shikamaru untuk membunuh tetangga pirangnya itu yang kini telah merangkap sebagai best friend forever kekasihnya ini. Peduli setan jika Ayahnya yang selalu bilang agar tidak pernah menyakiti wanita akan membunuhnya balik, toh disini kepolosan gadis berambut merah muda yang akan menjadi istri masa depannya sudah ternoda.

"Shika-kun jawab!" kali ini rengekan manja dari gadis bermarga Haruno itu membuat Shikamaru tersadar dari segala lamunan nistanya.

"A-apa?" entah kenapa virus gagapnya Hinata sampai menular padanya. Ah, Shikamaru merasa _out of character_ sekali disini.

Sakura cemberut. "Seks. Kau pernah melakukannya?" Gadis pink itu mengulang pertanyaannya yang entah kenapa membuat kepala nanas Shikamaru tiba-tiba pening seperti habis kejatuhan sapi bertanduk yang beratnya berton-ton.

Okey, ini mulai terdengar hiperbola sekali.

"Kenapa kau tanya hal merepotkan seperti itu?" Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru malah balik menanyai Sakura. Sekedar ingin tahu saja, kenapa kekasihnya yang amat teramat polos ini malah bertanya hal _begituan_.

"Aku baru saja membaca sebuah artikel tentang kehidupan seks di Jepang, dan di artikel itu tertulis bahwa 75% pria Jepang rata-rata tiga sampai empat kali memerawanin perempuan dalam hidupnya. Makannya aku bertanya apa kau pernah memerawanin perempuan? Melakukan seks?"

Dan jawaban watados Sakura membuat kepala nanas itu semakin terasa ingin meledak saja.

 _Artikel sialan!_ Shikamaru mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ck, siapa yang memberikanmu artikel merepotkan macam itu, Sakura?"

"Ino-chan."

Dan detik itu pula Shikamaru bersumpah akan menjauhkan istri masa depannya dari gadis beramput pirang bernama Ino Yamanaka.

Fixs.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Yuhuuu. Maki disini. Virus SikaSaku sedang melanda diriku. Jadi maafkanlah bagi penyuka pair SasuSaku, harap menyingkir sebentar. Hush..hush..hush.

oneshot singkat yang merupakan side-story _Love_ sebagai pelampiasan karena kegalauan hati yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Dan entah kenapa malah bikin side-story yang absurd begini. Mohon maafkan.

Sudah ah cuap-cuapnya. Sekian dari saya, jangan lupa reviewnya. Bye minna-san

* * *

 **Omake**

Shikamaru masih saja speechless karena pertanyaan dari kekasih berambut merah mudanya ini. Oh okey, sebenarnya sih Shikamaru hanya cukup menjawab iya atau tidak sesuai dengan faktanya. Tapi pada faktanya Shikamaru sama sekali belum pernah melakukan seks bahkan diumurnya yang telah menginjak usia 18 tahun ini.

Ck, entah kenapa Shikamaru merasa mendengar suara tawa jahatnya Sasuke sekarang.

"Ah, omong-omong Shika-kun." Suara milik Sakura membuat Shikamaru menoleh menatap sang kekasih. Alis hitamnya terangkat curiga. Takut-takut gadisnya akan bertanya hal yang lebih dari pertanyaan berated M tadi.

"Omong-omong apa?" Tak sabar, apalagi dengan pergerakan tubuh Sakura yang sepertinya aneh dimatanya Shikamaru. Gugup seperti menahan sesuatu.

Eh, sesuatu?

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menatap Shikamaru takut-takut.

"Se-sebenarnya seks itu enak tidak sih?"

Pertanyaan polos dan watados dari sang kekasih membuat mulut Shikamaru ternganga dengan tak elitnya. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, mata Shikamaru mengerjap berusaha memulihkan kembali muka nistanya agar menjadi ganteng lagi.

Duh, kok kekasihnya polos banget sih ya?

Namun tetap saja setelah pertanyaan polos itu sebuah seringai hadir menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ne Sakura, mau mencoba seks denganku?"


End file.
